Life of Darkness
by Katlyn00
Summary: This is a essay i wrote for english thought it would be fun to publish it I SUCK AT WRITING SUMMARIES! btw Heath is my made up character! and i quess its kind of horror *shrugs*


**Hey so I did this for an essay in school and I thought it would be fun to post it. It's a myth for how there is darkness so ya!**

He felt the sweat beat down his face. The air was dense and suffocating him. He felt as if the whole world was closing onto him, squeezing him, trapping him, making him suffer. He fell to his knees, the cold heartless ground sending him shivers. He silently pleaded for release and forgiveness, hoping Hades would have a heart. _A heart_, he finally understood. He understood why he was here, why him, why now. Then everything went a blinding white.

Heath was a mortal, under the control of the gods above, or so he thought. Heath wasn't brave and hero-like like the gods; he was rather small and weak. He was a seller. He sold many things, food, cloth, and various objects. Like most mortals, he played his role on Earth. Back then the Earth was far different than today. Then, the Earth would never go dark. You see darkness was a sign of punishment to the gods. The gods wanted to have the mortals praise them and see them as a miracle than a threat. So the gods gave them all time sunlight, supposing the mortals wouldn't turn against them. All the gods and goddesses agreed to this except for one, Hades, the god of the underworld. Out voted, Hades was infuriated, he confronted Zeus, the god of the gods and skies, and tried to convince him he would regret the decision he made. Zeus over powered Hades and sent him back to the underworld at once. Hades has never forgotten the day, declaring that he soon would show his brother.

Back in the mortal world, Heath was just a young soul wandering the Earth. He watched a young woman walk pass him. "You want goods?" he asked holding up his possessions he held in his hands. The woman walked away without even flinching at his words. Heath glared at her, hoping his glare would burn in the back of her neck making her suffer. Heath wasn't really the type of person you enjoyed having around. Heath thought that all people with bad pasts and experiences should be punished for eternity. Heath turned and went back under his covered shop. He pulled back the tattered green cloak that divided his home and shop. He went inside and took in a deep breath inhaling the smell of a fresh burning candle. His home was quiet. A single candle stood on a small table draped with a plum colored cloth. On the table he had items you may consider as "Dark Magic". He walked over to the table picking up a small plate of white powder. He turned and went to the other side of the tent and poured it into a small caldron. He placed the caldron on a small batch of hot stones and added water to it. He sat in front of the caldron, and started chanting some type curse. He grabbed a small dagger and placed it lightly to his right palm. Still chanting, he lightly slid it across his palm feeling the sharp edge break into his skin. He held his palm over the caldron squeezing his wrist watching the dark red liquid exit his hand and drop into the caldron. He fell silent, and watched the ingredients boil. He wrapped his hand in a small oddly cut cloth and laid down on a patch of blankets drifting to sleep.

Heath woke the next day to the usual brightness shining down upon his face. A muffled sound was coming outside; it was quiet enough for Heath to not make it out but loud enough to hear it. Heath stumbled outside squinting at the heat. He saw a woman in a black shawl with her hands pressed to her face. The woman lifted an eye to see Heath standing by her side. "What's the matter?" Heath asked with curiosity. Heath smiled inside. He already knew what was wrong; he just wanted to see her in misery. The woman fell into Heath's arms. "Oh my young boy, my dearest daughter, gone! She j-just moved o-on! It wa-was no disease, just g-g-gone!" the woman sobbed. The tears fell down her face heavenly. Heath pushed her off in a fierce but polite way. "I'm sorry about your lost," he hissed through his teeth, "but I _really _need to go." He started to walk away when the woman grasped his wrist. "You are su-such a nice y-young boy!" She choked out. Heath faked a smirk and turned around his face as smug as can be. _You don't even know, _Heath thought to himself. He went back inside his shop and into his home. "_You want goods? _Then she just walks away without even saying anything!" Heath screamed. "She deserved it." He barely made out. Then the ground got hot. Heath looked down; the earth was cracking beneath his feet. Panicked, he jumped to the other side of the tent. The ground started to open with a horrible screeching sound. _Can't anybody hear this!_ Heath cried for help, but no one came. Flames were erupting from the ground, lashing furiously, trying to engulf everything in its path. Heath's eyes widened, a horrifying old gray hand reached through the flames gripping on to the ground. The hand snapped at Heath's feet grasping his ankle. Heath screamed in terror. He tried to escape the deathly grip, but collapsed onto the ground. The hand pulled him closer and closer to the flames, making Heath sweat at the heat. Heath's lower body was devoured by the flames already. He gripped onto his table cloth, holding on for dear life. But the hand was too strong, the cloth ripped in seconds, pulling Heath down under the earth.

Images flashed through Heath's mind as he was being pulled down. He fought furiously to grab anything that could help him. As Heath fell, the climate changed from a boiling hot, to a chilling cold. Heath closed his eyes tightly knowing that his impact with the ground was near. Heath finally hit the ground with a hard thump. Minutes passed till Heath got his energy back. He sat up; the ground was cold and covered in stones. Heath looked around, the place was depressing, the outer sides of the area were a dark soil, green water surrounded the island he was on, and a black stone fortress stood before him. The great building shadowed over him. Curious, Heath walked up the steps that lead to the doors of the fortress. The doors were enormous; Heath took all his energy and pushed the great doors open. He gasped at what he saw inside. A man with a dull face was sitting on a throne. The man looked about in his thirties or forties. He had wild black hair with grey tips, his face was barley starting to wrinkle, his nose was crooked and sharp, under his lips stood a small curly goatee, and he was draped in red and black robes. He sat on his throne, apparently not amused. Next to him, there was a young woman, her face sad with despair, she had flowing gold hair and looked to be in her thirties. The man stood and towered over Heath. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked, a frown staining his face. Heath flinched at the power of the words. He shook his head slightly, too scared to make a sound. "Do you know who I am?" he asked again, with a fiercer tone. Heath stuttered at his words. "A-are y-you Hades, the g-god of the underworld?" Heath asked. Heath's heart was beating so loud, he wouldn't be surprised if Hades heard it. "Yes I am." Hades said with greatness. He lifted his head in pride. "S-so a-am I in the u-underworld?" Heath choked out. Hades nodded his head slightly. "You are here to be punished for what you have done." Hades said with anger. "What have I done?" Heath cried out tears rolling down his face. "Don't play dumb with me boy," Hades hissed, "You downright know what you have done. All those innocent people you killed, my brother gave you pity, but I won't let it slide." he yelled. "I didn't mean too!" Heath cried. "SILENCE!" Hades bellowed, "You did mean to do it, you wouldn't be here if you didn't. When you cursed that woman's daughter because she didn't give you her filthy money, you had every intention to make her suffer! You knew what would happen to her and yet you still did it." Hades fell silent. Tears were streaming down Heath's face. "W-what will y-you do to me?" Heath asked. Hades sat down once again in his throne and let his face rest on his hand. Minutes later, he removed his hand and made a snap with his fingers. The ground underneath Heath disappeared and left a black hole. Heath sank down into the hole leaving Hades and his queen inside their fortress.

Heath found himself in pure darkness. Nothing was around him, he couldn't see himself, and he felt as if he didn't exist, as if the world didn't exist. He felt the sweat beat down his face. The air was dense and suffocating him. He felt as if the whole world was closing onto him, squeezing him, trapping him, making him suffer. He fell to his knees, the cold heartless ground sending him shivers. He silently pleaded for release and forgiveness, hoping Hades would have a heart. _A heart_, he finally understood. He understood why he was here, why him, why now. Then everything went a blinding white.

He gasped for air; he was back in the underworld. Heath glanced down, he was standing on a great hill, and Hades fortress was beneath him. He looked up and saw the earth above him with a small crack that lead to the mortal world. Heath was filled with joy as he crawled through the small crack finding himself back in his home. Heath jumped around screaming hallelujah. Then a shriek cause his celebration come to a stopped. Heath rushed outside. He stopped abruptly, it was dark outside. Heath gawked, there were no longer bright skies, they were dark and grey. Across the path, there was a man with long grey hair and a striped suit. The man came closer to Heath, "I am Zeus, the god of the gods and skies, and you've made a terrible decision to come back from the underworld. You see when you left the underworld; you brought back all the darkness and hatred Hades has cursed you with." Heath shook his head in disbelief. "And now," Zeus continued, "Since you've brought darkness to these mortals, you will be punished by making you immortal so you can watch all the people in pain suffer for eternity." Tears were rolling down Heath's face again. "Please don't do this!" Heath cried. Zeus shook his head and thrust his staff down to the ground leaving Heath alone. Ever since, Heath has witness every child cry and every elderly die. And the darkness he brought back still lingers with us.


End file.
